middle_school_experiencefandomcom-20200213-history
Marylin Roberts
Marylin Roberts is a student at Lakewood Middle School. She is a member of the Popular Sensations and is Clarissa Simpson's second-in-command. Appearance Marylin is a petite girl with sandy blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Like the rest of the Popular Sensations, she dresses in designer fashion. It is unknown how she is getting the designer outfits, though, since her family is not as wealthy as her friends'. Personality Before Marylin was a part of the Popular Sensations, she was a tomboyish and goofy girl just like Alex. In elementary school, Marylin hung out with Alex, Leah, and Ellie. She and Alex had more in common, and as a result, they were best friends. During elementary school, Marylin knew three of the Popular Sensations (Clarissa, Lindsay, and Mary-Kate), but she didn't like them because they were mean and shallow. Marylin was polite to everyone except for the Popular Sensations. When Marylin joined the Popular Sensations in sixth grade, she began to act more mature and girly. At first, she was still polite to her old friends, but soon, she began acting rude towards them. Whenever her old friends were around the Popular Sensations, she felt embarrassed and usually sided with the popular girls. Marylin's true colors are eventually revealed, and she becomes just like Clarissa. Throughout the series, Marylin acts like Clarissa: shallow, ignorant, and manipulative. She harrasses her old friends and their new friends and has no regrets for dumping her old friends. Notable Moments Marylin is introduced in ''First Experiences ''as Alex Sanders' best friend. After the sixth grade assembly, Alex decides to greet Marylin before homeroom. Marylin greets Alex and introduces her to her new friend Gabby. Gabby is rude to Alex, but Marylin does nothing about it except to sugarcoat one of Gabby's comments. She acts standoffish to Alex, and walks away with Gabby while Alex is speaking. Later during lunch, Alex confronts Marylin when she sees her sitting with the Popular Sensations, but Marylin tells Alex that she and the Popular Sensations are friends. It is later revealed that Marylin had befriended Clarissa and Gabby at Vacation Bible School over the summer and that she had ignored several of her old friends. One day, Alex suggests to Marylin that they have a sleepover. Marylin informs her that she is throwing a sleepover, but that Gabby is one of the guests. When Alex arrives, she sees that the only guests are the Popular Sensations. The Popular Sensations bully and taunt Alex, but Marylin does not stick up for her. Angered, Alex leaves. The following Monday, Marylin pretends that the events at the sleepover didn't happen. At the end of the day, Marylin tells her friends that she felt like she was obligated to become friends with Alex because her mother is friends with Alex's mother. Alex, who had overheard her conversation, calls her out on her comments, and Marylin defends herself by saying that Alex is immature and needs to grow up. This starts a physical fight between the two friends. When Ms. Jaffe breaks up the fight, Marylin, who does not appear to be badly hurt, begins fake-crying so Alex will get in trouble; this tactic works. Marylin and Alex's falling-out is the basis for Alex's actions in ''Revenge. ''Alex begins to pull pranks and tricks on Marylin and the Popular Sensations as payback for her and Marylin's ruined friendship. A few tricks that Alex pull involve hiding Marylin's language arts homework and causing her to fail the assignment and putting dead ants in her lunch and causing her to get sick. The biggest prank is pulled at the annual Autumn Dance, when Alex pours a huge bag of slime all over Marylin, Clarissa, and Gabby. Marylin informs Principal Watson that Alex has been pulling pranks on her and the Popular Sensations; this prompts the principal to send Alex home from the dance. In ''Leah and the Popular Sensations, ''Marylin briefly rekindles her friendship with her old friend Leah when Clarissa invites Leah to hang out with her and her group. She backs up Clarissa in her claim that Gail Edwards is a "slut" for "stealing" Blake Spinelli away from Clarissa. In this story, Marylin is shown to be doubtful of some of the Popular Sensations' ideals, but seems to be too scared to speak up about them. At Gabby's birthday party, Marylin tries alcohol for the first time. In ''Enemies and Frenemies, ''Marylin is one of many girls who is attracted to new student Matt Farrington. She is also the target of one of Alex's schemes. In ''Summer Rivalry, ''Marylin is forced to be around her former best friend when her mother forces her to volunteer at Vacation Bible School. Though Marylin is not pleased, she tries to tolerate it when she develops a crush on Justin, one of the volunteers in her group. Marylin is rude to the other volunteers in her group and at times refuses to participate. At the end of Vacation Bible School, she attempts to ask Justin out, but is shocked when she finds out that another volunteer, Cheyenne, is his girlfriend. She threatens Alex, who purposely introduced Cheyenne to her, but Alex tells her off. In ''Leaders of the School, ''Marylin refuses to acknowledge Alex's sister Katelyn, who had just started middle school. Relationships 'Alex Sanders' Marylin and Alex were inseparable best friends. They both loved cartoons, goofing off, and having a good time together. However, in sixth grade, their friendship crumbled when Marylin chose the Popular Sensations over Alex. From that point on, Alex and Marylin became nemeses. Marylin uses details from her friendship with Alex to humiliate/blackmail her. Marylin acts like she doesn't care about her past friendship, and is not willing to make up with Alex. 'Clarissa Simpson ' Clarissa is Marylin's current best friend. It is stated that Marylin is the only one that gets to see the "nicer" side of Clarissa, though this is not true, according to the main characters. Unlike most "popular girl" relationships where the less popular girl is being used, both Marylin and Clarissa are considered equal to each other. Both girls like shopping together, hanging out with each other, and tormenting other students at their school. Though they are shallow and obnoxious, Clarissa and Marylin have each other's back. Trivia *The author named Marylin after a character in a book that she read that was also named Marylin. The Marylin in the other book also dumped her best friend for the popular group. *The character of Marylin was inspired by the character Addie Wilson from the book series "How I Survived Middle School", a series that serves as a lot of the inspiration for the "Middle School Experience" series. Category:Lakewood Students Category:Popular Sensations Category:Characters